lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Ayako Yuuki
is a fictional character from the Variable Geo fighting game series. She is the series' sole lesbian character. Background Ayako is the star attraction of the SoTO, a techno/rave dance club and restaurant where she dazzles visitors with her flashy dancing. While appearing on the surface to be nothing more than a good-looking "Party girl", Ayako spends a great deal of her free time providing volunteer services to the needy and homeless. She also makes a pastime of luring out rapists, muggers, and stalkers and then beating them to within an inch of their lives, because they do unjust things to women. She is noted for being one of the few V.G. fighters to carry a weapon, namely a folding fan which conceals a hidden blade. Fictional Character History Advanced V.G. Ayako first joins the V.G. tournament hoping to win and give the prize money to charity. During this time, she meets and becomes infatuated with Satomi Yajima, a fellow fighter who has no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with another woman. She also forms close friendships with Manami Kusunoki and Erina Goldsmith, both of whom also live in her hometown of Osaka. Advanced V.G. 2 Ayako returns in order to pursue both the championship and Satomi. She encounters Tamao Mitsurugi and, finding her to be "Cute", challenges her to a match, after which she plans to teach the younger girl how to dance if she wins. However, Tamao proves to be too much for her. Other Appearances Ayako appears as a playable character in V.G. 2: Bout of Cabalistic Goddess, Super V.G., and V.G. Custom. She also makes a cameo appearance in the background of Yumiko Watanuki's stage in V.G. Max, although she is not playable in that game. Anime Ayako makes a brief appearance in the first episode of a three-part OVA series based on Super Variable Geo. She is played by Michiko Neya. Ayako is first seen attending a dance club in Tokyo. As she laments about being bored, she is approached by Satomi, who challenges her to a fight. Ayako accepts, hoping that Satomi will entertain her. At first, Ayako seems to have the advantage, confusing Satomi with her swift, graceful movements. She uses her fan's hidden blade to cut away at Satomi's clothing, then plants a kiss on her cheek when the other girl attempts to close in on her. She remarks on Satomi's beautiful skin, and invites her to "lose and show her the rest". As Ayako attempts to end the fight by using her Mach Spin attack to toss Satomi into the air, Satomi, remembering her will to fight so that she can save her brother Daisuke from a disease and also so she can have a showdown with Yuka Takeuchi, is able to catch herself in midair and land on Ayako's foot, ending her offensive. She then lands on the ground and engulfs Ayako in flames, winning the battle. Ayako is left in a heap on the ground as Satomi exits the club. Trivia *Ayako has narrow, almost squinted eyes, which make them appear to be constantly shut. This characteristic is shared by other characters in video games and anime, such as Brock from Pokémon, Ezra from Vandread, Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, and Mitsune Konno from Love Hina. *Ayako's fighting style is based upon, and in-game is explicitly stated to be break-dancing. This, along with several of her moves, creates similarities to Fatal Fury's Duck King, who also employs a dance-based fighting style. Category:Fictional lesbians Category:Video game characters